The present invention relates to a blown plastic container that is suitable for the packaging of juice or other beverages, wherein the container is covered with a closure after the liquid has been introduced therein.
It is highly desirable to provide a plastic container wherein at least a portion of the sidewall can readily flex inwardly upon vacuum or physical depression. The flexing of the sidewall should permit the plastic container to maintain its structural integrity as a vacuum is applied when the container is filled with a hot product and then cooled. The sidewall flexing should also allow the container to displace internal volume and allow for the sidewall to return to the original form after depression. The flexing of the sidewall is also desirable to permit product to be easily and readily displaced from the container.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container which permits inward flexing of the sidewall.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container with an improved sidewall configuration.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid which has good product characteristics.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.